sunderingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anything you can do I can do better
Present Party Members *Sam Adamson *Elamros the White *Gavin Ledner *Rhone Ilendottir *"Id" *Kelu Nalakiago *Eris Discordia *Bartholomew Blackheart *Zanna Nackle Summary Once again alone in a strange place, the party was unsure of where to go. It was clear that their eventual goal needed to be Foramere Castle, which involved travelling north into the heart of Morcam, but the process for getting there was as vague and worrying as everything else had been. There was also something that wasn't sitting right with them, but they couldn't put their fingers on what. As a start, they decided to return to the hollow tree, wondering what had become of it now that the spiderweb version of Syngorn had disappeared. To their surprise, they saw a very different scene than they had the previous time. The only thing left in the tree was the bodies of the soldiers, and they had all been picked clean by scavengers. It looked as if they had been left there for a full fortnight, even though the last time the party had been there had only been a few hours previously. At least, they were pretty sure that was all the time that had passed. Amongst the debris, Blackheart found a piece of parchment that identified itself as a Right of Passage for someone named Black Hand. None of the party members had ever heard of this person, but they were sure that the parchment would be useful. After picking through the debris, the party began to head north once again. As they were travelling through the foothills of the mountain range that they were fleeing, they came across a gnome and a giant. The gnome said that she was named Zanna and that she had promised to help the giant get revenge against a black dragon that lived in the area. Without too much deliberation, the party agreed to help. Something had given them power and abilities that they could never have imagined, why shouldn't they use them to help others? The fight with the dragon was brutal. In the end, the giant ended up dead, but so did the dragon and its horde of kobolds. Zanna was saddened by the death of her friend, but also saw an opportunity to do more good by staying with the party and aiding them in their flight from Morcam. After looking through the dragon's lair and harvesting what pieces of the dragon's body that they thought might be useful, they continued on. As they were travelling, Kelu had the idea to dispel the magic that was preventing the party from reading Cerist's Ledger. Remarkably, the idea worked and the party was finally able to read the last record of the man who had given them their marks. After several days of travel, the party came upon the town of Mirefall. In the town, there was a notice board that was plastered with wanted posters, one for each of the group, listing a severely inflated set of crimes, most of which had to do with the burning of Steephall. Before they could wrap their heads around the obvious lies, however, the party had to deal with a much greater threat. Seven riders came upon them, the lead of them wearing a helmet with a red plume. He introduced himself as Turzon Grimheart, a bounty hunter for Morcam. The party was terrified... except for Id. When Grimheart gave them the opportunity to flee (citing the lack of challenge in finding them the first time), the monk refused to leave, instead taunting him and trying to pick a fight. Finally, Id was convinced to leave and the party retreated along the road to their destination. They were worried about Grimheart attacking them in the night, but were able to rest in the hope that he would wait until they could put up a good fight before trying anything else.